halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eye for an Eye, Plus Some
Category:The Weekly ::Today was just another one of those day. Entering the dropzone in her Spirit, the young Sangheili made sure to make her presence on the field a short one as she opened the side flap-like doors on either side of the U-shaped aircraft to deposit the warriors heading into the forest clearing that served as the battlefield. A small part of her wanted to join them but she quickly squashed the feeling and, once the last warrior had jumped off the hidden ramp within the craft, Hela swiftly headed out of the zone, heading away from the sound of gunfire and smell of burnt flesh as a few new bullet holes marred the sides of her Spirit at her departure. It wasn’t too much longer until the roar of gunfire was behind her as she headed back to the ship she was stationed on. ::Away from the battlefield, the airspace she was flying through proved to be relievedly empty. This worlds sky was clear, save for a few clouds, and most of the dogfights that were happening were closer to the fleet she was currently serving in, something she would have to fly through once she got closer to it. Nothing to difficult, and a part of her was actually looking forward to the challenge of dodging enemy aircraft while simultaneously seeing how many she would be able to take down. However, at the moment, she was moving her craft over some tree cover that moved into a rockier terrain as it transitioned from forest to mountain, unaware though having a that something was about to happen. And something did. ::As she was calmly flying, her radar alerted her a bit too late at the incoming rocket that seemed to have spawned from nowhere. Golden eyes widened from underneath her visor and though she reacted quickly, the rocket had already closed its distance and hit near the underside of the cockpit, jostling her. She gave a grunt and righted herself as she quickly worked on getting the large craft out of there. However, it wasn’t long until the second rocket came racing in and hit the spot where one of the prongs of the ship joined the cockpit, right next to where the rocket before had exploded. ::Alarms rang out around her as she finally got ahold of the Spirit and started to move it quickly out of the zone as she pushed it forward, not really knowing what had hit her or where those rockets had come from and not wanting to find out. The large cannon underneath the craft swiveled as it tried to find any targets in the area. It had finally found its target in the form of a large cyan Spartan standing amongst the rocky terrain, a large rocket launcher upon its shoulder, and the large gun managed to let loose a few bolts of superheated plasma just as the Spartan let loose two more shots from the SPNKr. Molted plasma splashed against the rocks as the mobile armored tank of a Spartan moved out of the way, ducking back behind the rocks with the small squad of Marines that were hiding out here. ::The Spirit tilted and began to fall as the joint of the prong and cockpit was reduced to being held together with just a few pieces from the explosion they were subject to. The world was put into a spin as the Spirit’s momentum pushed the craft a few yards away and it fell, digging a large ditch in the ground and felling a some of the smaller trees and rocks along the way as it hit and slide. ::Hela was tied to her seat within the loud blinking cockpit as her mind came to terms as to what happened the correct course of action. This only lasted a moment before she kicked herself into gear and unlatched herself from her seat, spotting the damage done to her craft on the hologram in front of her as she moved to get out. She grabbed her weapons that were firmly tied to a wall behind her and crawled out of the latch near the back. ::Cool air greeted her as she quickly got out into the open air. Not wasting anytime, she glanced over her surroundings and gripped the barrel of her needle rifle tightly before making her way away from the fallen, lightly flaming, broken aircraft. Its wings clipped by the large explosion that had blasted it apart and left it ruined. ::She made her way around the rocky terrain as silently as she could, deciding her best bet to regroup was to head back to the battle zone that she dropped those troops at earlier. Her red flight armor stood out somewhat against the grey and browns of the surrounding area as she backtracked, relying on her skills and tools, as well as, her memory to head back, but she did the best she could to stay under the radar. It wasn’t too long into her trek that she managed to catch the distinct sounds of chatter, and from what she was catching, it wasn’t any species within the Covenant that she could confirm. From their tones, she could tell that they seemed to be pretty happy about something… or, at least, that’s what she could guess. ::After a moment of pinpointing the general direction, she slowly moved forward, keeping herself to what shadows and cover she could. She moved to slightly higher ground and took position behind a few grouped together rocks. Not the best cover, but she figured it would serve its purpose, and took up a spot behind them. Once there, she then placed her rifle in a nook and looked down the lens, scoping out the rocky terrain as she kept an ear on the voices below her. What she saw next was unexpected, and it sent an involuntary shiver through her. ::It was the largest demon she ever saw, not that she’s seen many of them, and certainly not this close. It was as tall as some of the taller Sangheili warriors she worked with, easily towering over its smaller companions, and was covered in head to toe in bright cyan armor. Judging from the large rocket launcher that it was carrying, compared to the smaller weapons the other humans were carrying, it was responsible for the destruction of her Spirit. ::It truly seems as though days could go from bad to worse.